Talk:LookoutCup! 1071/@comment-Geti186-20140727134445
Information on Hikari and Nikad's battle: 1) I gave advice to Jeice at times 2) I argued in favour of Nikad when Wikian did hax godmod things 3) The victory was because the vote was 2-1 (Ian and Goten voted for Wikian, and me for Jeice) During the battle, Wikian abused his quick typing speed to deliver attacks which otherwise could have been reacted to by Jeice (often sending energy attacks into Nikad and making them explode before Nikad could actually do anything). He also continually used instant transmission and blasted Nikad in the face despite Nikad suppressing his power level, activating shields, etc. (Wikian kept saying that his attack was concentrated enough to miraculously pass through all of Jeice's defenses). He had also continually destroyed Jeice's clones (despite them being at the same level of strength as Nikad, except fragile) as if they're nothing, which is highly hax. Despite so, Jeice was somehow unable to do similar damage to Hikari even though he unleashed many attacks to Hikari as well (several Kamehamehas, etc.), yet Wikian kept insisting he did damage, while denying that Jeice did damage to him. Then, when both clashed, with Jeice unleashing his semi-ultimate Kamehameha, Wikian used "all his power" to strike at the weak point of Jeice's attack, where it pierced through and hit Nikad, yet, somehow, despite only destroying the threat from 1 millionth of Jeice's attack, and hitting Nikad, Hikari somehow received LESS damage than Nikad himself (despite being ENGULFED by the beam). When asked about how he could use more energy after he used "all his power", he simply said it "wasn't literal". Right after this, he apparently summoned a power ball which I did not know of which kept empowering him with blutz waves (which somehow, Nikad was unaffected by despite having a tail). Wikian then did not remind Jeice that his power was increasing because of this ball (which even I did not see or take note of despite being in chat the whole time, nor did Wikian even hint that the power ball was giving him power and declined to answer questions regarding what was giving him power). Also, the worst part was that this ability was not stated in his page, nor did he answer questions about it when I asked him initially. He then proceeded to use this excuse that his power ball was absorbing ambient ki (which, in DBZ, was shown to be extremely weak and incapable of defeating Frieza, even after Goku absorbed Ki from 3 suns and several planets), allowing him to somehow claim that Nikad lost a lot of power from being "continually destroyed" (despite Jeice stating that Nikad's regeneration increased rapidly as a SIDE EFFECT of his transformation, not that it required a lot of power). Also, Goten and Wikian repeatedly claimed that it drained alot of Nikad's power despite the fact that Nikad's body is nowhere near the size of a planet, and not requiring as much energy to repair. Plus, Nikad was somehow unaffected by the blutz waves which was continually blasted from Hikari's ball to him, despite him being in very close proximity to him. When Jeice continued to fight Wikian, he was claimed to be extremely weak due to the power multipliers somehow decreasing (because, somehow, when Nikad is weaker, his power level when he transforms is weaker due to the multiplier being less effective. What happened? Does Nikad have less than 1% of his power or some crap for a several thousand times multiplier to be worth nothing?). However, they still fought as per normal. At the very end, the worst crap happened. After being almost completely exhausted from their ultimate attacks, they charged each other in a last bid for victory. Nikad charged an Ultimate Kamehameha + Ultra Dragon Fist, while Hikari created a full body Ki armour (which was bound to be weak, since he was as exhausted as Nikad) and charged at Nikad using his sword. Nikad struck Hikari's face with the combination attack first, and Hikari struck Nikad after. Despite the obvious sucky momentum Hikari would have after his face was struck, plus the fact that it would reduce the accuracy of his technique, Hikari SOMEHOW came out of the clash BETTER OFF than Nikad, since, apparently, a sword with sucky momentum was more effective than a dragon fist + ultimate kamehameha to the face. As both lost almost all of their energy after, you would expect them to return to base form, which Nikad did. HOWEVER, Wikian's hax Hikari didn't, and apparently, he depowered "in stages", reverting forms as if his transformations granted power instead of multiplying it. Then, since Nikad still had something called Chakra, he charged a Rasenshuriken, and he struck Hikari in the stomach. Hikari, of course, was miraculously not knocked out and even REGENERATED (and was somehow not entirely exhausted even though Wikian and Goten kept insisting that regeneration would tire Nikad extremely). After that, based on a vote, Nikad lost despite fighting without hax and explaining all his actions (unlike Wikian). So, some takeaways from this battle: 1) I have no need to explain my strategies and techniques in battle because if it's in my page, I don't have to explain it (despite me always explaining my own techniques to other people, and what happened when they ask what I am doing). Because Wikian declined to explain his power ball and how it directly correlated to him gaining power. 2) I may attack when others have yet to react (Wikian when he continually typed the effects of his attacks on Nikad) 3) I can use figurative language (I used all my power) and not mean it. (Like Wikian when he said he used "all his power") 4) I may dictate my attacks' effects on other people (piercing them then making them explode). Learned from Wikian when he kept sending his energy inside Nikad and making it explode. 5) I may choose not to reveal what I am doing (Like Wikian when he created an indirect link to his power ball empowering him) 6) What I do to my enemy does not require the use of logic (for example, the power ball miraculously transmitting massive amounts of blutz waves to Hikari without Nikad feeling it even when Nikad went into melee).